The present invention relates to ensuring an operational readiness state of optical-optoelectronic (or just optonic) instruments for use in tracking, monitoring and guiding systems. Optic-electronic sensor systems are to an increasing extent used for commercial, civilian and military purposes. A system of this type is, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,458. The sensor system provides for the acquisition of data related to tracking, monitoring and guiding. Herein sensor systems have been used in the past which were developed basically for static or quasistatic, i.e. slowly varying conditions, such as operational (boundary) conditions. For example, more or less constant temperatures have been assumed and of the optical system involved can be deemed basically at rest.
Modern systems of the type to which the invention pertains are used usually in open air and are thus exposed to both radiation of the sun as well as any outbound radiation which means that rather high temperatures as well as large temperature variations may obtain. Extreme thermal conditions may easily lead to acquisiton errors and even outright failure of the respective mission involved. Added to this is the possibility of strong mechanical loads, for example, rapid accelerations during target tracking by the equipment, particularly when the target moves fast. Moreover these systems are frequently used under conditions wherein the tracked and guided object covers large distances, develops high speeds, and is capable of a high degree of maneuverability and acceleration, during path tracking. All this poses significant demands on the tracking equipment, specifically on the accuracy of focusing and maintaining critical exposure times.